The Kenkage
by TTZtheAnimeFan
Summary: Naruto was banished from the hidden leaf village, and soon was discovered by Itachi, who was willing to help the poor boy out. 10 years after Naruto's banishment, the Konoha notice a small village forming and becoming rapidly powerful, soon enough it become strong enough to rival the power of the five great Shinobi village.
1. Banishment?

**Hello everyone to another Naruto story from me. Yeah I know, that I have been writing a lot of new stories for Naruto, and it is just fun doing that. Lol. This will be a Naruto banishment story, it will start after the Sauske retrieval arc. Anyways hope you enjoy the first chapter and please leave some delicious reviews for me to read. =P**

Chapter 1: Banishment?

"The boy is becoming too strong Tsunade, he used to be a dead last in the academy and now he is becoming even stronger. Strong enough to beat an Uchiha." Said Danzo. **(Oh and since I know that all of you know how each Naruto characters looks like I am not going to bother describing their appearance.)**

"So?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"Tsunade, I have done some research and it looked as if Naruto used the Kyubi's chakra to beat Uchiha Sauske." Danzo declared.

"Where are you getting with this?" asked Tsunade.

"It is only a matter of time until the seal breaks and if we don't do something Konoha will be threatened with the revival of the Kyubi." Said Koharu.

"And on top of that I heard that Naruto Uzumaki was approached by Uchiha Itachi and Kisame Hoshikaze, who were a part of a secret organization named Akatsuki that is after the bijus. According to Jiyaria the organization has various S-Rank missing nins from all over the world, and if they were to launch an attack on Konoha, our village's strength is going to be cut in half. I heard that the Akatsuki has already taken, the Yonbi, Gobi, and Nanabi without any causalities. I am pretty sure that they will do the same with any other jinchuriki." Said Homura.

"What does that has anything to do with Naruto." Tsunade know what they wanted, but she is not going down without a fight.

"Call a council meeting, Tsunade and call every important figures of this village. As well as the Jincuriki. I am pretty sure he has recovered by now." Said Danzo as he walked out followed by the two advisors.

"DAMN!" Tsunade shouted out of frustration as she put her fist down at the table, which broke instantly from the impact.

(Meanwhile)

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are requested to come to the council meeting room in 1 hour." Said an Ambu as he appeared in front of the window of Naruto's hospital.

"Council meeting room." Naruto was confused, big time. "AHH, I GET IT THEY ARE GOING TO PROMOTE ME TO CHUNIN BECAUSE I BRING SAUSKE, BACK! YES! JUST YOU WAIT SHIKAMARU, I AM CATCHING UP!" Naruto shouted out of excitement, oh how disappointed he would be in the next hour.

(An hour later)

Naruto walked in to the council meeting room to see a very angry Tsunade, about 9 smirking figures, that he has never seen before. "That is Shikamru's father, Ino's father, Chouji's father, Shino's father, Kiba's mother, Hinata's father and Asuma sensein." Thought Naruto as he looked at the clan heads.

"There is that, exam proctor guy with a lot of scars and the Anbu General, I tink." Thought Naruto as he looked around the place. "Wait, he is that guy from my old orphanage." Thought Naruto as he looked at the person with a neutral expression.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you have been called here so that we can discuss some matters with you. We are going to ask you questions and you are going to answer them honestly." Said Danzo.

"Sure, old man ask away." Said Naruto cheerfully. This cause Tsunade to wince, at how Naruto will react when he heard about what they have planned.

"Naruto Uzumaki, in your fight against Uchiha Sauske did you use the Kyubi Chakra?" asked Koharu.

"Yes." Naruto nodded.

"Is it true that Itachi came after you, when you were searching for Tsunade?" asked Homura.

"Umm, yeah." Naruto said slowly.

"Ok, then one final thing, have you met the Kyubi?"

"Yes, I have." Naruto said.

"Then Naruto I am afraid, we must banish you from our village." Said Danzo in a final tone. This cause Tsunade to punch Danzo, but fortunately for the war hawk, he was quick enough and Strong enough to block the punch, although he might have a broken bone or two.

"Please calm down, Tsunade." Danzo said cooly.

While Naruto was stunned "WHAT! WHY!" Naruto shouted.

"Because your presence itself put us in danger, Naruto. Your seal with the Kyubi is weakning and Kyubi could potentially break out, and since Aktasuki is after you, it might lead to the Aktasuki, invading Konoha."

Naruto didn't know what to say, he tried his hardest to be acknowledged by everyone and this is what he get.

"I won't allow this!" Tsunade said firmly.

"Ok, then why don't we leave it up to the votes?" asked one of the smirking figure that Naruto hasn't seen before.

"I VOTE NO!" Tsunade shouted.

"Your illogical thinking is stupid. I vote no." said Shibi.

"The council is the most troublesome bunch of people I have ever seen. I vote no." said Shikaku.

"I don't really know what to say other than no." said Choza.

"I think I should check what is left of your brains to see if you have gone crazy. I refuse to let you banish such a loyal and thoughtful Genin. I vote no." said Inoichi.

"I am pretty sure the old man is puking in his grave right now. You all disgust me. I vote no." said Sarutobi Asuma.

"Some mindless beasts you council people are, I vote no obviously." Said Inuzuka Tsume.

"Naruto did a lot for the village, and if you are planning to banish him then, I think the way you think is messed up." Hiashi said.

"That kid stands out the most in the chunnin exam, honestly I was a bit shocked when he didn't made chunnin, but now, accomplishing a mission like this, he should definitely be chunnin, but instead you decided to banish him. How typical, I vote no." said Ibiki.

"Although I don't know Naruto personally I could tell by his actions in the past few months that Naruto has potential to be a great ninja. Banishing someone like him is wasteful and stupid." Said the Anbu General.

Naruto was happy, to say the least although this would probably decide his future, he was happy to see that this many people cared about him. Naruto is pretty good at reading people, and he could tell that all of them were angry.

"I VOTE YES! THIS IS THE PERFECT OPOTUNITY TO GET RID OF THE NINETALE!" said an old man, who was wearing some fancy cloths, he was the richest man in Konoha.

"This meeting is just stupid, I wish that they would kill that monster already." Said a woman who was around her 30s she is the future heiress of the Konoha's research and development technology.

"I vote yes." Scoffed an old man who was around his 70s, he is the person who does most of the trading in Konoha.

"Naturally, I vote yes." Said an old lady who was around her 60s. She is the lead farmer of Konoha.

"Do you really need to ask, of course I vote yes." Said a young man, he is the new head of the Konoha, civilian transportation method.

"Why not?" spoke a fat man. He was the head of Konoha's taxation organization.

"Although it pains me to see a young man been banished I must vote yes, as this can threaten the village." Said a man, with glasses, he was the headmaster of Konoha's civilian school.

"I can't believe how stupid you shinobi are. You are supposed to be guarding this village not destroying it! And yet you can not see that this boy is a threat, from the day he was born. I am pretty disappointed that you are only banishing him now, I ….." the man was interrupted when he felt a massive killer intent on him. It belong to the Hokage. "If you keep ranting then, I assure you, you will be spending your entire life in the hospital." Said the last Senju.

"I vote yes." the man squeaked out he was the founder of the new Konoha police force after the Uchiha massacre.

"I vote yes." A woman said quickly, she is the founder of the Konoha's cleaning organization.

"I vote …." The man stopped midsentence and stares at Naruto for a while. He was the founder of the orphanage that Naruto used to live in until he was kicked off. The man had some affection to Naruto although he will never admit it. He only realized that he sort of missed Naruto after he kicked him out. After a few minutes of thinking the man finally chose "Yes." Naruto was pained by that, he thought at least he would say no but it didn't happened.

"The three of us vote yes. There you have it, Naruto is banished." Said a neutral Danzo, "Wait! We still have Jiyaria. He is going to vote no!" shouted Tsunade. "Even if that is the case, we already out numbered you all. You may be the Hokage Tsunade, but when a village security is threaten, then we have the ability to out vote the Hokage. It is written in the rulebook your grandfather wrote." Said a smirking Danzo.

"IF THAT IS THE CASE THEN, YOU CAN NAME THE LAST TWO SENIN OF KONOHA AS MISSING NIN, AS I AND JIYARIA ARE GOING WITH HIM!" Tsunade shouted, getting surprise glances from almost everyone but for Danzo, this couldn't have work out better. Meanwhile Naruto was depressed, broken. "The village that I called home. The village that I wanted to leave, is now banishing me. Now it all make sense, I now know how Haku felt, been betrayed by your own village. THIS VILLAGE DOESN'T DESERVE MY SERVISE!" Naruto shouted in the inside.

Then he remembered something, "If a person want to protect someone close to them, then that is when the person truly become strong."

"I can't let Ba chan suffer because of me." Thought Naruto as he decided one last thing "I am going to train, as hard as I can, not for this village but for my friends."

"Ba Chan." Naruto said softly, getting everyone's attention.

A few tears broke out of Naruto, to many council member amusement. "Please promise me that you will not stop been Hokage, no matter what happen to me." Naruto said softly, which surprised everyone.

"Please, carry out the dreams that I couldn't accomplish for me, promise me Ba Chan." Naruto said as he giver her and every shinobi (except Danzo) a true smile, a smile of gratitude and sorrow.

"Naruto." Tsunade mumbles as a few tears escapes her eyes.

"Tell me the exact day and time I have to leave." Naruto said facing the council.

"You will leave in exactly one week from now. Until then you are not to leave your apartment. Today, will be an exception, you can wander around the village until 7 in the night." Said Koharu.

"I see, then excuse me." Naruto said as he walked away.

"At least the boy has some common sense." Said Homura, while scoffing.

Most of the people in the room were grinding their teethes while some were smirking.

(1 hour later)

Naruto was walking in a deserted street of Konoha when he heard someone called "Hey Gaki, sup!" It was Jiyaria.

Naruto didn't answer, and didn't even stopped walking.

Jiyaria who didn't know about the banishment wanted to know why Naruto was down so he asked "Hey, Naruto why are you so down, right now. I heard you recuse your Uchiha friend." But Naruto still didn't answer.

Jiyaria frowned before walking in front of Naruto to see what was wrong, the he realized Naruto was crying. This shocked Jiyaria, he had never seen Naruto crying before.

"Hey kid, what is wrong tell me." Said Jiyaria before kneeling down to look at Naruto, but he got what he didn't expect. Naruto suddenly hugged him and sobbed even harder.

Jiyaria has not been in this kind of situation before, never. So he decided to just hug back.

After Naruto calmed down.

"Naruto what's wrong? You can tell me." Said Jiyaria,

Naruto then started to tell Jiyaria about what happened and as the story progresses, the angrier the old senin become. "HOW DARE THEY! I WILL KILL THEM IF I HAVE TO, I AM NOT GOING TO ALLOW YOU TO BE BANISHED!" he shouted.

"Ero-Senin, it is ok." Naruto said softly.

"NO IT IS NOT!" The angered Senin snapped back.

"I don't want anyone to suffer because of me anymore. As long as I am in this village, the council are going to try to remove me in anyway possible. And who know, if I do something back in the future they might even excute me for that. I don't want to live like that anymore." Said Naruto, while the Toad sage wanted to argue Naruto did had a point.

"Naruto, how about your dream?"

"I don't have that dream anymore. This day I found out that no matter what I do, the citizen of this village will never accept me. That is why, starting from today, I swear to get stronger not for this village but for my friends and myself." Naruto said, eyes burning with determination.

Jiyaria's eyes widen when he saw this, He could see both Minato and Kushina in Naruto. He was shocked and happy. "You have mature a lot Naruto. I think the current you might be able to handle the truth now." Said Jiyaria.

"The truth?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Naruto do you hate the fourth Hokage for sealing the Kyubi inside you?" asked Jiyaria.

"No, in fact he is my idol." Said Naruto.

"I see, then, Naruto I want you to have this." The toad Senin said as he handed Naruto a scroll of some sort.

"What is this?" asked Naruto.

"I want you to read it in your next birthday, which will be coming up in the next month, isn't it?" asked Jiyaria and Naruto just nodded.

"What is it about?"

"Your parents." He got a straight blunt answer.

"But promise me that you won't read about them until your next birthday." Said Jiyaria.

"You knew them?"

"Yes, they were great people. Far greater than I will ever be."

"Really? Are they still alive?" asked a hopeful Naruto.

"This letter was written by your parents, moments before they died." Said Jiyaria sadly.

Naruto just hung his head down, he really wanted to read about them now, but why did he have to wait for another month, but nonetheless he was grateful that the senin gave this to him.

"It is ok, thank you for this Ero-Senin." Naruto gave the toad sage his trademark smile before running off, not wanting to show his teacher that he was crying, both out of happiness and sadness.

(6 days later, 8 pm in Naruto's apartment)

Naruto heard a knock in his door, so he stood up to open the door to see team 9, along with their sensing Guy, behind them was his sensein Kakashi and Sakura with a sad look. Behind him was Asuma and his team. Along with Kuranai and her team with the exception of surprisingly Hinata. Behind all of them was a sobbing Iruka followed by a sobbing Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi.

"Umm hey guys." Naruto said, overwhelmed by their presence. "Naruto-san, is it true that you are going to be leaving tommorw?" Lee asked breaking the silence.

Naruto just nodded.

(After a while)

There was a party in Naruto's house, a lot of food and music, chatters and songs.

Naruto was happy although he was leaving tomorrow he was happier than he has ever been, he never knew that this many people cared for him.

"Hey, Kiba where is Hinata?" Naruto asked, a bit sad that Hinata didn't come, but he got an answer he didn't expect.

"She is …..um in the hospital." Said Kiba in a sad tone.

"SHE IS WHAT!" Naruto almost shouted.

"Yeah, when she heard of your banishment she passed out, and still hasn't awaken yet. The doctors said that it was due to extreme emotions.

"I wish I could visit her." Naruto said sadly, he didn't know that someone actually care for him that much.

"Naruto." Naruto heard someone call his name, from behind and saw that it was Kakashi. His only visible eye, was red and his expression was almost lifeless.

"I am sorry." Kakashi said as he hugged Naruto.

Naruto was taken aback by this action. "Hey there is no need for you to apologize." Naruto said trying to sound cheerful.

"It was my fault Naruto, I failed you as a teacher, if only I stopped Sauske from doing that this would never happen. If only I was more responsible. I promised you that I would not let you be harmed and yet this happened. If I hadn't taught Sauske, the chidori, if I had focused more on you….." Kakashi was stopped when Naruto said "Don't be sorry Kakashi-sensein. You are the best teacher I could ever dreamed for. You are like a big brother to me." Said Naruto, catching Kakashi off guard.

"Naruto, thank you and here have this." Said Kakashi as he handed Naruto a scroll.

"What is it?"

"That is the list of almost all the jutsu that I can use. I included my most impressive jutsu, it even has chidori in it." Kakashi eye smiled.

"Really? That mean I can use it?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know but I just put it anyways since I don't know your element affinity. Sadly you can only use the Chidori if you have an affinity for lighting." Said Kakashi.

"I didn't understand a word you said but I think I will get it in time." Naruto said, giving Kakashi a cheerful smile.

"Naruto." Came a soft voice from behind Kakashi. It belong to Iruka, he was trying to hold back his tears. "Iruka-sensein." Naruto ran to Iruka and give him a big hug, which Iruka returns. "I am sorry I couldn't do anything Naruto." Said Iruka but Naruto just said it was ok. "Naruto-nisan!" the three kids, Konohmaru, Udon and Moegi shouted, while crying. "Why are you leaving? I thought we were competing on becoming Hokage." Konohamaru said while Moegi and Udon nodded. "Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi you three would be great ninjas one day and promise me that you would become Hokage for me Konohamaru." Naruto smiled while extending a fist, which the kid gladly return. "When I become the Hokage, I am dragging you back to Konoha!" Konohamaru gladly declare.

"YOSH, LETS SEE WHO CAN BECOME THE HOKAGE FASTER! I WILL RUN 10 LABS AROUND KONOHA EVERY MORNING AND NIGHT FROM NOW ON, AND I WILL INTENSIFY MY TRAINING TWO TIMES!" Lee shouted.

While Naruto just thought, "If Lee trains twice as hard as he is now, I don't think he will have enough time in a day. He already train like what 15 hours a day. That is twice as much as my training time."

"Geez if you idiots become the Hokage, then you will need an advisor like me, and you can bet that I will advise you to bring Naruto back." Said Shikamaru.

"Never thought you would say that, I thought it would be too troublesome for you." Naruto said while Shikamaru just smirked.

"Naruto, you save me from myself, for that I am eternally grateful, and I will do everything in my ability to bring you back, that is a promise on my pride." Said Neji.

"I am just glad that you don't believe in fate anymore." Naruto said smiling.

"Hey, Naruto back in the academy I thought you were nothing but a dobe but now I have to admit that you are the strongest of the rookie nine, both physically and mentally." Said a smirking Kiba.

"Thanks dude."

"Naruto, I am really sad that I can't see you for a long time, I will miss the old times, and I want you to have this. Naruto." Said Choji as he handed Naruto a giant scroll.

Naruto with quick look knew that it was a sealing scroll. "It may be not much but the food in there can last you for a whole month. It was given to you by my clan." Said Choji smiling.

"Thanks a lot Chouji." Naruto returned the smile.

"Naruto, even though we don't talk a lot with each other I want to say that I consider you as one of my best friends even in the academy." Said Shino with his usual Poker face.

"Really?" Naruto asked shocked about the revelation.

"Yes and plus you are the one who is not afraid of my bugs ."

"Haha right." Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey Naruto, honestly I used to think that you were just a stupid, troublesome clown but now I realized how wrong I was about you." Said a sad Ino.

"Shikamaru must be rubbing off on you if you use the word troublesome." Naruto tried to lighten up the mood a little.

"Naruto." Said a voice behind Naruto.

Right after Naruto turned back he was greeted with a hug. "Naruto, thank you for fulfilling your promise. If only I had been stronger, if only I had been more useful, I could have…" Sakura trailed off.

"It is ok Sakura-chan and don't ever say that you are useless, that is not true." Naruto said returning the hug.

(1 hour later)

Everyone had gone back to their respective houses when Naruto heard a knock on his door.

"I am having a lot of visitors today." Naruto thought with a sad smile as he got up from the bed to opened answer the door, only to see the person he wasn't expecting to see.

"Sauske…" Naruto shocked at seeing the reason of his banishment.

"Naruto." Sauske said as he stares at Naruto. They stare at each other for the first few minutes and Naruto broke the silence.

"Anything you want Sauske?" asked Naruto with a smile, surprising Sauske.

"Aren't you… mad at me?" Sauske asked, surprised.

"What mad at you, why should I be." Said Naruto.

"After the word of your banishment spread, I got visited by three people, Anko, Kakashi and Jayaria." Sauske said.

Before Naruto could say anything else Sauske continued on with his speech "After speaking to them, I decided that I no longer need the snake's power to take revenge. I am going to do it with my own hands. My own power, I no longer need the curse seal. Next time we meet Naruto, let's spar with our own power, I won't use the curse seal, what do you say?" Sauske asked looking uncomfortable.

"Hahahaha, you are so funny Sauske-Teme!" Naruto laughed at Sauske.

"HEY WHAT IS SO FUNNY!" Sauske snapped.

"If you regret your decision then, you can say that. I understand perfectly and you are still my best friend you know." Naruto said grinning and giving Sauske a fist. Sauske looked shocked but a small smile escaped his lips as he returned Naruto's fist.

"So friends?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, friends." Sauske replied with a smile before saying "I gotta go" and running off. "If he wanted to cry then he could do it right here." Naruto said as a tear escaped his eye, as he went back to his bed, and decided to take a nice rest thinking no one would visit him anymore, but unfortunately he had one more visitor left.

(It is 1 hour passed midnight and Naruto still couldn't sleep)

Naruto heard someone knocking the door again. "Who could it be this time." Naruto thought as he once again got up and opened the door, only to be tackled to the ground by a white blur.

Naruto thought it was an attack but then he noticed that it was someone hugging him with so much force. He noticed someone sobbing, while hugging him. It was Hinata, she was still in a patient's cloths.

"Hinata?" Asked a stunned Naruto.

"Naruto-kun please don't leave us." Hinata sobbed.

"I am sorry Hinata but I …." Naruto trailed off as he returned the hug.

"I am sorry Naruto-kun, I should have been stronger, and yet I couldn't even do anything for you, I couldn't helped you even though you supported me all the way. I am so weak."

"What, who said that you couldn't do anything for me? You have been the most supportive to me Hinata. Everytime I failed in class and when everyone laughed at me, I looked around and saw that you weren't laughing, but looking sad because I failed. You didn't make fun of me and you even say nice things to me. Remember, the day you shared me lunch? Because I would never forget that. It was the first time anyone had ever done that to me, Hinata. You are a really good friend." Said Naruto trying to comfort the sobbing girl.

Hinata was surprised "Naruto-kun.. I … I love you." Hinata said silently, which caused Naruto to widen his eyes. "Oh so that is why you are always following me around!" Naruto declared with a large smile at this Hinata let out a "Eh" as her face went bright red. "You….. kn….ow about that?" Hinata shuttered. "Yeah of course, after having Anbu following you around your whole life, you would notice these kind of things." "EHHH!" Hinata could only say that in her shocked state.

(After everything was over)

It was already about 3 when Hinata went back, knowing that the Anbu would wake him up the next morning he quietly slipped into bed, and having a peaceful sleep with a small smile plastered on his face.

(The next morning 7 am)

The street of Konoha was filled with people as they got out to see the demon getting banished with smirks on their faces. While Naruto with two Anbu guards on his side, led the young boy to the gates of Konoha. Naruto seeing the villager's faces felt sad. Real sad, but he wasn't going to shed any tears in this place. Oh no. Instead an idea popped in to Naruto's head as he remembered what he did right after he finished the academy. He set up a trap that would fill most of the Konoha with orange paint, one year ago. It took him 4 years to gather the neccesery material for it. And only he can activate the trap. One would think that such a large scale trap would be found out already, but no Naruto made it extra sneaky.

"HAHAHAHA!" Naruto laughed. "IF YOU DUMB PEOPLE THINK YOU HAVE SEEN THE LAST OF UZUMAKI NARUTO THEN THINK AGAIN BECAUSE, I AM GOING TO MAKE ALL OF YOU REGRET THAT YOU BANISHED ME! OH NO! ONE DAY I WILL RETURN TO THE VILLAGE AND REGARDLESS OF NOT BEEN A KONOHA SHINOBI I WILL BE LABLED THE HERO FO THIS VILLAGE! I WILL MAKE YOU ALL SEE THAT UZUMAKI NARUTO IS NOT TO BE MESS WITH! THIS IS MY A GOODBYE GIFT TO YOU SUCKERS!" Naruto shouted although he wasn't sure if his prank would still work. Or if it had been discovered but Naruto decided to try it anyways. He made a ram hand sign and right after that every Anbu went a high alert. Naruto smirked when he heard wires, a lot of them. "GOODBYE KONOHA!" Naruto shouted as he disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Kage Bushin!" the ninja thought. Yes, the real Naruto was able to sneak pass everyone and is already in the outskirt of the village.

Right after that, the Konoha exploded in to orange, everyone standing outside had orange paint all over them, the houses, the Hokage mountain, the streets everything was failed with Orange. "Everyone went in to an uproar, while Tsunade and Jyaria thought "haha that kid, going out with a bang." While the whole village went in to an uproar.

"NARUTO NISSAN! WE WILL MAKE SURE TO SHOW CONTINUE WITH YOUR PRANKS!" Konohamaru and his friends shouted.

"Good luck Naruto." The rookie nine thought, while many of the clan heads were laughing while the villagers were screaming curse words. "This is going to take a long time to clean up." The anbu were thinking but they were regardless impressed with Naruto's skills to make people happy and annoyed despite been his final day.

TO BE CONTINUED!

If you guys like this story and want me to continue, then please leave me delicious reviews and please favorite and follow. Anyways guys, peace out!


	2. Itachi

**HEY EVERYONE! THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT THAT YOU GAVE ME IN THE LAST CHAPTER! I MEAN WE GOT 60 followers in one day! ONE DAY GUYS! That was amazing, so I guess I am going to give you another chapter of Kenkage. I will be answering all your reviews in the end of the chapter. And flames will be counter with flames, as they say fight fire with fire.**

 **Chapter 2: Itachi**

(With Naruto in the Konoha forest)

"AHHH I am lost. Where the hell am I suppose to go!" Naruto screamed out of frustration, he really didn't know where to go, and what is worst is that he had no idea how to navigate himself through the forest of Konoha, and even if he got out of the forest he still didn't know where to go or where the places are for that matter. "I need a map." Naruto said out loud. That was when he heard it. He heard footsteps, and a strange feeling. Then a person came out from behind a tree.

As soon as Naruto saw the person he jumped back from him, went wide eyes. "What is he doing here? Argg just my luck, I just had to ran in to him." Naruto said as he ran away from the man. But before he could go any farther, the man appeared right in front of Naruto and gave him a hard kick in the stomach, which sent Naruto flying and crashing through a tree. "Don't run Naruto-kun I just want to talk with you." The man said, the man was none other than Uchiha Itachi.

"Yeah right that is what you said right after kicking me in the stomach." Naruto said as he stood up slowly still not fully recovered from the kick. Then suddenly Itachi's eye changed, as he used magekyou Sharigan. "Tsukuyomi." Itachi said, before Naruto found himself in a place with black ground, red sky and a red moon. "Where am I?" Naruto asked, shocked. "This is the world of Tsukuyomi. Here I control time, matter and everything." Itachi said "This is bad, I heard that this is the jutsu that put Sauske and Kakashi in to a coma." Naruto thought as he started to panic. "Don't worry Naruto-kun, I just called you here because you would run if it is in the real world, so to save the trouble I call you here, into my world where you can't run." Itachi said, as and he was right Naruto didn't have any legs in this world.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked but he couldn't move his body.

"I just want to talk to you about something, I heard that you got banished from Konoha. Is that true?" Itachi asked, "Geez so you came all the way here to rub it in my face?" Naruto asked, and growled. "If that is the case then I ….. am sorry." Itachi said catching Naruto off gurad. "What! Why?" Naruto asked confused. "It was because of my brother that you are banished isn't it?" Itachi asked. "Well, technically yes, but the Konoha council are the one responsible." "I see, then I have something to give to you Naruto." "What is it?" "You must promise me that if I cancel this jutsu you won't run." "Why should I trust you! I heard you killed your family." Naruto shouted, while Itachi looked unaffected. "That is true, but I am helping you right now and I don't have much time, before Kisami find out that I am not with him. If that is the case then, and he find me with you, I will be force to capture you." ITachi said calmly. 'This is so confusing you know." Naruto said with an annoyed expression. "Just promise me that you won't run, it will be pointless." Itachi said. "Fine." As soon as Naruto said that the world shifted back to normal. "What do you want?" Naruto asked. "I want to give you this." Itachi said as he made a hand sign and a big metal box with a konoha symbol appeared.

"What is that? And where did you get it?" Naruto asked.

"I stole it from Konoha." Itachi said as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"YOU WHAT…." Before Naruto could say anything Itachi stopped him "What do you care, you are not a part of the village anymore." "I… look, stealing things is wrong ok!" Naruto shouted as he looked at the big metal box in front of him, Itachi let a small smile escape from his lips. "That is why I am giving it to you Naruto, that belonged to your parents." At the mention of his parents Naruto's attention totally shifted to Itachi and his expression carry confusion and happiness. "You are giving it to me?" Naruto asked shocked, while Itachi just nodded. "But why are you been so nice, aren't you suppose to… you know capture me or kill me or something?" Naruto asked, confused at the Uchiha's behavior.

"I guess, but I am just honoring the third's request." Itachi said with a small smile.

"Ji Ji's request? But why would Ji Ji request you anything?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, don't tell anyone about what I am about to tell you, especially Sauske, because if you do I will hunt you down." Itachi said with a slight threatening tone, but that was enough for Naruto.

"What is it?" Naruto asked nervously.

"I became a missing nin, and joined the Artasuki in order to spy on them."

"You did what? But why I thought you became a missing when you killed your clan. It was you who destroyed the Uchiha clan wasn't it?" Naruto said/asked.

"Yes, but I only did that because of Danzo's order, the Uchiha clan was prepearing a rebellion against Konoha, at that moment Danzon ordered me to kill every single member of Uchiha." Itachi said calmly while Naruto just looked shocked. "You did that? For Konoha?" "That is true, I was an Anbu and a double agent spy for the Uchiha clan. I had to follow my orders, however there was a person I couldn't kill, it was my brother Sauske." "But why?" "Because he is my brother, he is innocent and didn't know a single thing. I wanted him to grow up as a Konoha shinobi, I wanted him to hate me, so that he would never find out about the Uchiha's betrayal, but I never thought things would become this complicated, and that is all my fault." Itachi said sadly, while Naruto was surprised, shocked. "But … you did so much for Konoha and yet they are treating you like dirt in there. You are supposed to be a hero and you are treated like some criminal that just isn't fair." Naruto shouted, he never thought the someone like Itachi could be so kind.

"Life isn't fair Naruto. Even if you are doing your best to please someone, that someone may turn on you someday, people you consider friends might just be using you, you never know what is going to happen, you can't trust anyone not even your family, but if you isolate yourself you will never succeed, life is confusing Naruto and anything can happen." Itachi said as he looked at Naruto. "I guess so." Naruto said in a low tone. "Naruto a great ninja once told me "A true ninja protects form the shadow."" Itachi said and that phrase somehow hit Naruto hard, it was like a blow to the head. "Protect from the shadow…" Naruto said.

"I heard that you were lost before, so why don't you take this." Itachi said as he tossed Naruto a scroll. "What is this?" "A map of the shinobi world." "Ohh, ummm thanks I guess." Naruto said as he opened to look at the scroll. "And one more thing Naruto-kun…" "Yeah?" "I want to give you an advice." Itachi said. "What is it?" "I want you to fake your death." Itachi said with a monotone. "YOU WANT TO WHAT! WHY!" Naruto asked, shocked. "Whenever Danzo gets a chance he is going to come after you Naruto-kun, banishing you was his first plan, and his second plan is to use his Anbus to kidnap you and turn you into a weapon once he get his hands on you, and plus there is also the Atasuki to worry about. So it would be the best for you if you fake your death." Said Itachi. "But how can I fake my death?" Naruto asked, he seriously didn't know how to do it. "I am sure you will figure it out. I must go now Naruto-kun, I hope we meet again sometime." Itachi said as he turned away from the blond ninja. "Wait!... Umm what did Ji Ji asked you to do?" Naruto asked as his curiosity got the better of him. "To protect you no matter what happen." Itachi said with a smile before disappearing by turning in to crows.

"A true ninja protect from the shadow huh, hahaha thanks Itachi" Naruto said as he let out a smile, a true smile. "You know what that give me an idea."

 **To Be Continued**

 **Alright now it is time to answer the reviews! Ok so first review is from ….**

 **Jake!: Umm thanks but no thanks, I don't swing that way oh and I am Asian by the way. =)**

 **Guest: Thank you for the support man, and don't worry Konoha will feel the pain soon (Laughed evilly)**

 **Guest: Awww I am sorry that this cliché piece of trash does not interest you….. soo what kind of story do you like "Your Majesty", oh and sorry I spell the name of your "father" wrong your majesty.**

 **Jamesdarius: Thanks bro, your review made my day. =)**

 **Tepicmail: Thank you for the support, and I really hope you enjoy this story. ; )**

 **Silvermane: Thank you, and will he find Karin, yes eventually but not so soon. Thanks for the support.**

 **Donthedarkdragon 26: Thank you mate, and yes I really like the final prank too, anyways, thank for your kind support.**

 **UsanMosho: Umm this is embarrassing but I really thought that I added what TenTen said in there, sorry if you think I forgot her (Rub my head sheepishly) and thank for the support mate, you are awesome.**

 **Phantomsoul2004: Thank you, and I really hope I can end the story pretty well too, but we will have to wait and find out. Thank for the support btw =)**

Perseus12: Yes Konoha is going to suffer a lot, thank for the support btw.

Einjeru Hatake **: Thanks bro, and writing the end was actually the most fun for me. =0. I really hope you guys enjoy it. Thank you for the support.**

 **Pat123: Hey Pat123, thank you for the support, it made my day.**

dbtiger63 **: Yes that is true, I guess you just have to wait and see =) And don't worry Naruto will be mature, as the story goes on. =)**

anarion87 **: Thank you! 3…**

thebestoftherest **: lol, but I will tell you this (spoiler alert) one of the council member will be kill, soon. Thank for reviewing my story. 3**

 **Alright everyone that is it for the reviews guys. Once again thanks for all your support everyone and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know that compare to the last one this chapter is pretty short, but it is exam time, so I really can't write a lot so I thought rather than making you guys wait for a long chapter I would bust out short chapters often. Anyways guys, peace out.**


	3. Learning the Truth

**Hello everyone thank you guys for all THE SUPPORT IN THE LAST CHAPTER! Seriously guys we got over a hundred followers in just 2 chapters! This is amazing everyone! I really want to thank you guys for all of this, and I thought I would repay you by keeping the chapters coming. Anyways without further ado lets get in to the chapter!**

 **Chapter 3: Learning the truth!**

"I think I am getting closer to Nami no Kuni, wait… I remember this place, when we escorted Tazuna old man. This was the place we were attacked, by the demon brothers." Naruto thought as he took a glance at the map to see where he was. Naruto had been traveling for a whole month now, and although he would hate to admit it he gets lost, a lot of time. He even ended back up in the gates of Konoha once, but he was learning how to navigate through the forest, slowly but surely. Naruto now knew why his village was called the village hidden in the leaves, the Konoha forest was massive and was like a maze. Naruto had to admit the food Chouji gave him had helped him big time.

Naruto now had a giant backpack, he still wears his regular jumpsuit, and was carrying a giant scroll in his back. The only that he was missing is the Konoha headband which was taken back when he was banished. He sealed the metal box that Itachi had given him, Naruto hadn't figure how to open the thing yet and he had the scroll about his parents in his backpack, and the scroll that Kakashi had given him in his ninja pouch. He had mastered the basic arts of sealing after the chunin exam, as he was taught by his pervert teacher, oh how he misses him.

Naruto had learned the "Katon-Gokakyu no jutsu" from the scroll, in the first night he was banished, to make a fire, for keeping him warm. He learned the technique in 10 days and almost caused a forest fire. He practiced the jutsu near a river, but Naruto accidentally pumped too much chakra in to it, making the fire went wild.

Now it is almost sunset, and Naruto plans to spend the night here. He collected some timber and started a fire to keep him warm before laying against the tree with all the stuff beside him. And he was really excited for something. He plans on reading about his parents tonight. He was honestly so scared and excited at the same time. "Should I read it right now? Tomorrow is my birthday, you know what let's just read it, I doubt Ero-Sennin wouldn't mind if I skip a few hours." Naruto said in his mind as he opened the scroll that Jiraiya gave him. His heart was pounding really fast and he opened the scroll and read the content inside.

" _Hello Naruto, if you are reading this letter then that means Jiraiya-sensein must have think you are ready to handle the truth. Ok Naruto, the first thing that I want to say to you is that I am really sorry for what happened. I know that you must have had a really hard life. I wanted you to be treated as a hero in Konoha but I really doubt that people will do that. Anyways, Naruto I have really important to tell you. It is about your mother. She used to be the previous jinchuriki of the Nine Tail fox. When she was giving birth, we were attacked by a masked man who I came to believe was Uchiha Madara. He was responsible for the death of the thrid's wife Biwako and a few anbus assigned to protect us during child labor. And things went downhill really quickly as the man successfully extracted the Kyubi from your mother. Then attack the village with it. I fought the masked man and knew from there that he would become a threat to the world if not stopped. This led me to a decision, to seal half of the Kyubi inside you. The other half was taken out with me after I used the Shiki Fuinin. I sealed the Kyubi in you because I believe that only you can handle the Kyubi's power and control it. Oh and if you have are already reading this letter, then it must mean that you are ready to take our family chest. If you didn't know in order to open it you have to use your blood and trace it on the Konoha symbol, then unseal the box. I hope the scrolls in there help you. And once again Naruto, I am sorry that I couldn't be there with you. Both you parents love you Naruto and know that no matter what happens we will always love you._

 _Namikaze Minato, and Uzumaki Kushina."_

Right after reading this Naruto noticed he had tears in his eyes, he expected a lot of things when he was thinking about reading the paper but this was one of the thing that he never expected. This was so sudden, just learning that your mother used to be a jinchuriki and your father is the village hero and your idol, Naruto was shocked. He felt anger, happiness, sadness, confusion and many other feeling. He was really happy that his father was the fourth Hokage and that his parents loved him, but he was also quite mad at his father for putting him through this harsh life. Naruto needed time, time to clear his head. So he decided to rest up for a while. He silently slipped in his sleeping bag before closing his eyes. He also wanted to know about the masked man, the supposed Madara Uchiha, who could even control the Kyubi. And now, he knew that only two bean will know of what happened that night, and they were Uchiha Madara and the Kyubi themselves. But he was sort of confused about the Kyubi now, if he remembered correctly Kyubi was first seen been controlled by Madara, and right after that he was sealed in to Shodai's wife and apparently in to his mother next and then he was released and controlled by Madara again and attacked the Konoha with him. And then Kyubi was sealed inside him. This caused him to wonder if the Kyubi was ever evil to start with. What if everything had been a misunderstanding, what if everything was been looked at in a wrong way. Naruto need to talk to Kyubi about this. Naruto tried to concentrate on his seal, and after a while he found himself in a sewer that he was far too familiar with and of course the place wouldn't be complete without a gigantic cage that was holding the current strongest creature in existence, the Kyubi.

" **I was wondering when you would visit me. So what bring you here?"** a loud menacing voice filled the place.

"I just came to talk Kyubi." Naruto said as he looked up at the two red glowing eyes, which were looking at him with so much hate and killer intent.

" **Do you want my power to take revenge? Do you want to crush Konoha? If you want all you need to do is rip this seal apart and I will take care of the rest."** The beast offered, but Naruto just ignored it asking one question "Hey Kyubi are you really evil to begin with." This question seems to hit a nerve as the Kyubi's eyes widen slightly and he let out a loud growl and shouted " **WHAT DO YOU THINK! I AM A MASS OF HATRED, I AM THE DEMON WHO KILL PEOPLE FOR FUN! AND YOU DARE ASK ME IF I AM EVIL!"** but before the Kyubi shouted he saw someone in Naruto, he remembered the first person to ask him that question. After the death of the Sage of Six Path (Flashback)

" **I WILL KILL YOU!"** The Kyubi roared at a guy with short, spiky brown hair — two locks of which were wrapped in bandages framing either side of his face, he had a more pronounced jaw-line and short goatee. He wore a white robe which had six tomoes. "Nope, I don't think you can do that you are too kind, Kurama and what are you talking about you are not evil not in the slightest." The guy said with a huge grin, as big as Naruto. (Flashback ends)

"Woah, you don't have to get so angry Kyubi, I was just saying that…." Before Naruto could finish the Kyubi roar out " **DON'T YOU FINISH THAT SENTENCE! I AM EVIL, I AM THE INCARNATION OF HATRED! I AM A HUGE MASS OF HATRED!** " "Hey, what's wrong you seem to be shorter tempered than usual." Naruto said. **"WHY! WHY DOES HE LOOK SO MUCH LIKE ASURA! HE CAN'T BE HIS REINCARNATION CAN HE!** " The Kyubi shouted in his mind. No matter how much Kyubi like to deny it Naruto looked so much like Asura, and he remembered the sage of six path's last words, "One day a child with blue eyes, and blond hair will come to unite all of the tailed beast and will be the savior of this world."

" **WHY KID! WHY DO YOU THINK I AM GOOD!** " The Kyubi said, after calming down a little. "Well, first of all, I realized that you were dragged in to a mess with Konoha, even though you were controlled by Madara. You fought with the Shodai, who was forced to seal you in to his wife. And ever since then, you have never been able to get out, and the moment you got out, you were controlled and sealed again. You never did anything bad in your own well, and if I were in your place I would go crazy. I would be angry at the ninjas. It is unfair after all. You were dragged in to this whole mess without a say in anything and now we are treating you like some kind of uncontrolled weapon, almost like a time bomb. It just is not fair for you." Naruto said as he looked at Kyubi with sympathy. " **DON'T GIVE ME THOSE LOOKS KID! I AM THE GREAT KYUBI AND I DON'T NEED ANYONE'S PITY, ESPECIALLY NOT FROM A RUNT LIKE YOU! Isn't that how you view us Biju, nothing but weapons that you can use?** " The Kyubi shouted but said the last part in a low tone.

"Of course not, you have feeling too, it would be wrong to treat you like that. You know, now that I think about it you know more about me than I know about myself. You have been with me since I was born, and although I don't know much about you, I intend to find out more. And I promise you that I will free all your kind, before I die. So let's just be friends, what do you say?" Naruto asked with a true smile. The Kyubi was taken aback by this action. " **It could just be him. That kid, he is special, much more better than any other human that is for sure."** The Kyubi thought before closing his eyes, and laying his head down, " **Hn as if a puny kid like you can ever become my friend**." The Kyubi said before he cut the mental connection between him and Naruto. This leaves Naruto smiling, in the real world. That was a first, although things didn't go as well as Naruto wanted, Kyubi didn't yell at him in the end nor did he get mad, that had to mean something right? Anyways, Naruto is really tired now, and since the Kyubi was sleeping he figured he could get some sleep in as well.

 **To be continued**


	4. The wolves

**Hey everyone and welcome back to another chapter of Kenkage, and before we start the chapter I just wanted to say that I won't be answering to your review just yet, I will answer all of them the next month, I have been so so so busy recently, because of the exam and all that stuff, and my exam is only finishing in June 20** **th** **so I really need to study, hate to admit it but I haven't study much. :0**

 **But anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 3: The pack

It had been 1 and a half year since Naruto was banished, and a lot of things had happened since then, Naruto had been keeping a low key. He first went to Nami no kuni where he stayed there for about a month before heading off by himself. While in Nami no Kuni, Naruto found out that he was treated like a hero there, everyone was all over him, it took Naruto one whole week to convince the citizens there, not to call him Naruto-sama. Naruto never told anyone about his banishment, he just said that he was on vacation. While in Nami no Kuni Naruto read the book about sealing which he got from his perverted sensein after the chunnin exam. Naruto also figured out the secret of the shadow clone by accident when he was using his clone to hunt and his clone accidentally disperse, Naruto got all the memory back. Naruto found a cave, and decided to train in front of the cave. It was the perfect spot for Naruto, as there was a river in front of the cave, and a gigantic forest on top of it, where Naruto is able to go hunting. Naruto could use the river to practice water style ninjutsu and fire style ninjutsu, so that nothing would burn.

Naruto hadn't made much progress in taijutsu, he hasn't really been able to find a technique that suits him, so he stick to his own style. However, his speed and strength had increased dramatically, as he had been working his heart out every day, since his clones weren't able to increase his speed, strength nor stamina, Naruto had to work himself, while leaving the clones to learn ninjutsu and fuinjutsu, from the scroll he got from his masked sensein and the book from his perverted sensein.

Speaking about ninjutsu, Naruto's ninjutsu had improved dramatically. He found out that he had an affinity for wind and has been focusing on Wind ninjutsu, at first Naruto was shocked at just how many jutsus his sensein had, the scroll had over a thousand jutsus. Naruto still find it amazing that Kakashi was able to memorize all of this, even if he did had help from the sharigan. Naruto had learned over 50 ninjutsu's thanks to his clones.

While some of Naruto's clones were working on ninjutsu, some were working on fuinjutsus, Naruto had improved the most in fuinjutsus, they were natural for Naruto, while most would think fuinjutsu is difficult, for Naruto, everything was easy. Naruto probably is more skilled in fuinjutsu then most johnin are, as of now. Naruto literally went from someone who can only seal things to someone who can make exploding tags in a matter of seconds.

Naruto had made zero progress what so ever in genjutsu, he tried practicing genjutsu once and it was downright horrible, he couldn't even make the simplest genjutsu, it was like learning the clone jutsu all over again.

Naruto's relation with Kyubi had become better, well at least the Kyubi doesn't say he is going to eat Naruto whenever the two meet anymore, Naruto and Kyubi's relationship is complicated, sometime the Kyubi would be nice enough to give Naruto some advice, and when Naruto thanked him the Kyubi would get mad. Sometimes, the great beast would refuse to talk with Naruto.

Naruto had unlocked the seal and was able to unlock his family chest, and oh boy was Naruto surprised at the amount of money there, Naruto believes that the money in the chest could last him for his whole life. There were a lot of scrolls in there, portraying the most impressive jutsus that the fourth Hokage could use, including the Hirashin, and really advanced sealing justsus, which Naruto didn't understand yet. All the jutsus there were just so advanced that Naruto hadn't master a single jutsu from there yet.

Personality wise Naruto had changed a lot, he was no longer the loud mouthed kid he was, but he would occasionally act like an idiot for fun sake. Naruto was much more mature, and mostly keeps his cool, Naruto don't easily trust anyone anymore, and is quiet sometimes.

Appearance wise Naruto had grown a lot taller but his blond hair hadn't changed at all. However he did discarded his orange jumpsuit, although It was very difficult for him. Naruto now wears a long sleeve plain black shirt and black pants, and of course a slightly grey cloak to go with it. The cloak covers his hairs and sometimes his eyes, Naruto now wears a mask, much like Kakashi, in order to hide his identity. However he still hasn't found a way to fake his death. Konoha hadn't made Naruto's banishment public to the world yet, and Naruto suspects only Konoha knew about the incident, Naruto initially thought that the Konoha's civilian council would be more than delighted to announce the banishment, but when he was training one day he saw two Konoha ninjas working by, and from the vest they were wearing Naruto found out that they were chunnins, they talked about how Tsunade had made it a law, in which if anyone talks about Naruto's banishment they will be executed. Naruto immediately found out that it was to protect him.

Now Naruto, was hunting for food when he came across something peculiar, an injured wolf, now this is interesting for two reasons, there was no wolves in the area Naruto was in, and the second reason was because Naruto was in Hi no kuni, meaning all the wolves stayed in a pack of 5 to 10. Naruto slowly approached the wolf and saw that its leg is burned, and there was a bite mark near its neck. Naruto been the kind self he is took care of the wolf, as he brought the wolf back to his cave, and applied some bandage on the legs, Naruto don't have any basic knowledge on medical stuff, as the Kyubi pretty much heal every injuries, Naruto received.

After an hour or so Naruto heard a voice from behind him, "Argg, where am I?" Naruto quickly turned around, and slip in to a fighting stance but he was shocked that the voice came from the wolf. "What? You can talk?" Naruto asked while tilting his head.

At this the wolf quickly bolted up and started growling, but after a second, he fall because of his injury. "Hey, don't move around yet, you are still injured." Naruto said as he tried to calm the wolf down.

Upon seeing Naruto the wolf relax a little. "Who are you?" the wolf asked.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, and can I ask you a question?" Naruto asked, while the wolf just raised his eyebrows, if that is even possible.

"Are you a summon by any chance?" Naruto asked, and got a nod from the wolf. "Don't summons goes back to their realm after they are injured?"

"Yes, but that is only if they are summoned, but if a summon animal, leave the realm on its own will then, they won't return if they are hurt." The wolf responded.

"Wow cool, I haven't heard of wolves summons before." Naruto mumbles to himself.

"Yes, indeed that is because only one person had ever signed the wolf summoning contract. He was from Konoha." The wolf said, with a sad tone.

Upon mentioning Konoha, Naruto tense, "Who was it?" Naruto asked.

"Hatake Sakumo." Came the answer.

"Hatake? " Naruto asked wide eyes.

"Ohh, do you know Sakumo by any chance?" The wolf asked.

"Umm, no I do know Hatake Kakashi though, are they related somehow?"

"Kakashi-kun, huh, hahaha brings back memory, I wonder how he is doing right now." The wolf said as a feeling of nostalgic wash over him.

"Kakashi-kun?" Naruto asked, it was strange because, the horrific kun is used only for people who are younger, and the wolf doesn't look that old.

"Yes, he is Sakumo's adopted son, always serious and straight forward. He must be pretty old by now." The wolf said.

If Naruto wasn't surprised before, he was surprised now, seriously Kakashi, serious? "Hahaha, I can't imagine him been serious, his laziness is legendary after all." Naruto said, with a slight laugh.

"Oh really? Wow that is new for me. How do you know Kakashi then?" the wolf asked.

"Nah, just heard about him." Naruto smoothly lied but, the wolf caught it instantly, however the summon didn't push the matter. "As much as I would like to stay and chat, I got to go now, there is someone that I must stop.

"Someone? Who is it?" Naruto asked, as his curiosity got the better of him.

The wolf let out a small growl before saying "His name is Okami Aku, the traitor of the wolf summons."

"Wait, the summons had traitors too?" Naruto asked, shocked, at the information.

"Yes, but they are very rare, the fact that a traitor emerged from our kind is just a disgrace, and what is worst is that Okami was under my control, I thought he was kind hearted but I was wrong, he killed two of my brothers and went off. I came out here to hunt him down, however I found out that Okami, had ally himself with a human named Muramasa." The wolf growled.

"That is disgusting, tell you what I will help you." Naruto said as he got up.

"What? You just met me and you are going to help me now? Kid, this is no game, Okami is very powerful, in fact I couldn't even get close to him, when we fought, just now." The wolf said with a shocked expression.

"Don't worry about that I am quite strong, and besides you are quite injured, I think it is finally time to test my skills, so what do you say ummm do you have a name?" Naruto asked as he trailed off from his speech.

"Yes, please call me Masayuki." The wolf said as he got up and bowed his head. Then Masayuki added, "Thanks for your help, I will be eternally grateful." While Naruto just wave it off.

 **To be continued!  
I hope you enjoy this chapter!**


End file.
